Blue Tears
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Seto Kaiba, one of the greatest company owners in Japan, is on his way to being the very top.... but the partnership to get him there has a little surprise.... the owner only makes deals with someone who has a family. FatherSon SxYY
1. Chapter 1: Business Propostion

**Blue Tears

* * *

**

**Summery: **Seto Kaiba, one of the greatest company owners in Japan, is on his way to being the very top... but the partnership to get him there has a little surprise... the owner only makes deals with someone who has a family. Father/Son SxYY

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I own this idea. XP

* * *

**Seto **Kaiba, the brunet haired CEO of Kaiba Corp, walked down the long hall on the tenth floor of Kaiba Corp's main building. His silver colored steal briefcase held important documents and other important things.

A smug smirk was placed on his cold features as his secretary walked quickly as she could next to him, doing the best she could in her black high heels.

"Sir, Mr. Nebusan-san is here. He wishes to see you in conference room thirty-two." she said in a squeaky voice, her short black hair bounced on her shoulders as she stumbled next to him.

Seto's smirk grew. "Very well. Go off and get us some coffee. Now." he ordered as he came up to said conference room.

The young girl nodded and started off on her way to get the coffee, when suddenly she crashed down onto the dark red carpeted floor. "Oops!" she muttered before getting up and stumbling along. How she hated high heels.

Seto snorted as he stepped into the room. There in the room near the large glass windows overseeing Domino, Japan was an elderly man with white hair and dark brown suit.

"Mr. Nebusan!" he greeted.

Said man turned around and smiled kindly at Kaiba, his grey eyes glimmered just a little. "Mr. Kaiba. It is good to see you."

Kaiba smirked. "As same you," he took a seat in a comfortable chair in front of a long steal and glass table. "Please take a seat." he said.

Mr. Nebusan seated down across from Kaiba, a smile still on his face. "I don't have much time to chat around today," he started. "My little Emily has a dance recital." he smiled.

Kaiba nodded as a thin smile graced his ivory colored face. "You must be delighted."

"Very," Mr. Nebusan chuckled. "She has not stopped practicing for weeks!"

Nodding again, Seto placed his briefcase on the glass table top. "Well, lets go along then." he said.

"Yes."

"Now Mr. Nebusan, what brings your greatness to my small company?" he asked with fake awe.

Mr. Nebusan's features turned serious. "Mr. Kaiba, I wish to make you a deal... to join my company, Nebe Corp, along with your company, Kaiba Corp"

Seto's perfectly curved eyebrow raised. "I see, go on."

"Well Mr. Kaiba, seeing as our two companies are on top of the food chain, next to Dragon Cave Corp. Now. You see, I have heard that DCC has joined up with an American company. They are very close to being the top companies. I have gone to Industrial Illusions and those other companies making this same deal, but not one of them has what I think they need to deserve my proclamation.." Mr Nebusan started.

Kaiba leaned close to him. "And what is this 'thing' that they need to deserve such honor as to become partners with your company?"

Mr. Nebusan smiled. "A family, but of course. No man deserves such great power over the industry and only keep it to himself," he said. "It is rude and incompetent if you think about it. Gaining all this power and then only keeping it to yourself."

Kaiba froze.

_A WHAT?!_

"Tell me Kaiba, do you have a family?"

"I uh... have a younger brother."

"How old is he, now?"

"Thirty."

Mr. Nebusan nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Do you have a family? I mean of your own?"

Kaiba racked his mind for the right answer. _If I say no, he won't partner up with me... if I say yes he will... _Kaiba thought.

"Yes Mr. Nebusan, yes I do."

The elderly man smiled. "You do? Oh tell me of your family please."

"I er... have a ten year old... son..?"

"Yes yes!" Mr. Nebusan looked delighted with the news of Kaiba having a family.

Kaiba bit his lip lightly. "Er... That is it...?"

Mr. Nebusan raised a grey eyebrow. "No wife?"

"She died." Kaiba said quickly.

Mr. Nebusan nodded. He was about to speak when a small tune came from his pocket. He reached into his brown coat and pulled out a grey cell phone. "Hello?" he said into the phone raising a finger at Kaiba to hold on a moment. "Oh darling! It is you. No. I am just leaving a meeting." he paused, rapping his fingers on the glass top. "Yes, I was just on my way out, I will be there in a few minutes. Bye love." he hung up after another small pause and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba. I must be leaving now. He stood up and started out the door.

He froze like if he had just remembered something. "Oh yes, one more thing Mr. Kaiba." he started as he turned to face Seto with a smile. "Welcome to Nebe Corp. We hope our partnership will last a long time." with that, he left.

Kaiba smirked. "Oh yes it will Mr. Nebusan." he stood up and picked up his briefcase.

"Oh yes! Mr. Kaiba-san!" Mr. Nebusan came back into the room.

"Yes sir?" Kaiba asked.

"I invite you and your son to dinner tonight at my home Friday." he said with a smile. "To celebrate our new partnership. Also to get to know one another."

Kaiba froze. _Oh crap! How am I going to get out of this now?!_ He forced a smile. "We'll be there at eight, is that alright?"

"But of course! See you then! I left my address and phone number with your lovely secretary." and then, Mr. Nebusan left.

Kaiba stood there with the forced smile. "I am in deep shit now."

---

* * *

**BE Dragon: **lol. I don't remember where I got the idea from, but I do know that there hasn't been an SxYY father son fic... well not that I know of. Review please and tell me if you like! Adding guess who's part next chapter as another introduction. 


	2. Chapter 2: Where is home?

**Blue Tears

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! .:cries:.**

* * *

Chapter Two— Where is home?**

**A **young tri-colored haired boy sighed as he sat at the foot of the stone steps leading into a large oatmeal colored building that looked quiet fancy.

It was odd to the young boy though.

_They make it look nice and happy... but once inside, you go straight to hell. _Thought the young boy. His hair was tri colored, consisting of red, black and goldenrod. Goldenrod bangs framed his small face as three of them went up his black hair like lightning bolts, red tipping and outlining the black.

His eyes were circular/squarish, giving a hint of child-innocence. His ivory colored hands played with the hem of his dark green jean jacket(A/N: dare you to say that five times fast!) as some kids played.

"Yami! Come 'n play wid us!" called one of the little kids.

Yami just shook his head and rested his chin in his palms and placed his elbows on his blue jean covered knees.

The sun over head was as bright as it could be as it tried its best to penetrate the thick layer of dark grey clouds. Yami's crimson read us watched them as they slowly, but surely, moved along. For five years he had stayed at Domino Orphanage, or as he called it, Hell.

A young woman of thirteen came out of the large brick colored building. Her skin was ivory like his own, her hair long and dark red. Her eyes were crystal clear white. She smiled down at Yami, she bent down, hands on her knees. "Yami-kun, there is a man here ready for adoption. He is looking for a ten-year-old. Why don't you come along?" she asked in a honey smooth voice.

Yami looked at her for a long moment, then at the sky before nodding. "Okay."

She smiled and stood up, dusting off her blue and white dress. She reached out her slender hand to him and helped him stand up, then led him to the main room of the Orphanage. There, six other ten-year-olds stood in a row, hands behind their backs, staring up in awe at the tall brunet haired man.

"This is all of them." said the girl as she stood next to the man, hands on Yami's shoulders.

* * *

—Seto's POV— 

I looked over the six children. All of them were ten, and all were boys. I snorted at the girl and glared at the small child in front of her before looking over the children.

Two were twins, both heads full of curly red hair and freckles. Lost of freckles.

_Those two are out_.

The next one was a very chubby kid. His shirt was filled with spots of food droppings. I made a face of disgust. _Definitely out._

The last three were triplets. Asian looking, their hair was short and pure black. _Pfft. How am I going to pass either of them off as my son?_

I glanced over at the boy still in front of the girl. He was slender, dressed in jeans, a black shirt, and dark green jean jacket, lastly he had black and white tennis shoes and a gold chain around his neck that tucked into his shirt.

I knelt down in front of him. His hair was three different colors: red, black, and golden rod. It stood up in spikes, three of his golden rod bangs shot up his black and red tipped hair while four of the gold bangs framed his face. His eyes were squarish/circles, colored a crimson blood red. For some reason, I felt attached to him.

I stood up. "I'll take him." he muttered.

The girl looked excited and smiled cheerfully at me. "Great! Let me get your paper work!" she said as she walked off. The six other children scoffed and walked off.

"Go get your stuff kid."

He stayed right where he was.

I raised an eyebrow. "I told you-"

"My name isn't 'kid'. It is Yami Atemu. And I don't have any stuff." he muttered, looking down at his shoes.

I stared at him. For a long moment I pitied him. At least when me and Mokuba, my younger brother, where in an orphanage, we _had_ something.

"Here you go Mr. Kaiba," she said and handed me a folder. "You just need to sign it. Here and here."She handed me a black ball-point pen and I quickly signed the paper.

She knelt down next to 'Yami' and rested her hands on his shoulders. "You be good for you new father, okay?"

Yami nodded.

She smiled and hugged him quickly. "I'll be coming by at least once or twice a month, Mr. Kaiba." she said as she looked up at me. "I don't want to find him being abused." she glared at me darkly. "Understood?"

I just nodded, not looking fazed at all. "Come along Yami." I said as I led him out.

Me and Yami walked outside and I found my limo had attracted some kids. They all looked in awe at it.

_Dear Lord, help me now. _

* * *

Yami and I sat in silence as we waited for my limo driver to drop us off at my mansion. I took several glaces at 'Yami'. He did nothing. He stay their, hands cupped together, and head looking down.

Becoming bored of the silence, I decided to get to know Yami a bit better. "Tell me, why were you in the orphanage?"

Yami looked up at me. "I was taken away." he said in a silence tone.

"Why?"

"I had no mommy or daddy."

A pang of pity hit me again. "How come?"

Yami looked down at his hands again. "My uncle killed them."

My eyes grew wide for a moment as a stared at Yami... "Did you see it happen?"

Yami nodded.

_Damn.._ I thought. _Ten years old and he already saw murder? _

I sighed as we came up to the Mansion. I helped Yami out of the limo and led him into my bathroom. There, I started up the shower and looked over at Yami. "Take a shower, I'm going to the store to buy you some cloths." I said in my normal commanding voice.

"Yes sir." Yami said.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my large walk in closet that joins my bedroom with the bathroom. I picked out some loose sweat pants and a baggy sweatshirt with a hood. A snatched up some large sunglasses and change.

* * *

I walked into Domino Super-Store as they called themselves. I walked calmly like all the other people, hoping I wouldn't draw any attention. The last thing I wanted was the press coming up to me.

I slid over to the little boy's cloths and quickly picked out three pairs of jeans, one pair of black slacks, three graphic T-shirts, a white tuxedo shirt, a cap, and a tie. Lastly I got boxers, undershirts, and socks, before a bought them and left as quickly as I could.

* * *

Yami's POV— 

As soon as Kaiba left, I quickly undressed and got into the shower. I stared up at the different bottles before I thought... _Holy Crap! Which do I use?_

I continued to stare wide eyed at the bottles before I picked up a black on the small shelf with the bottles. '2 in one shampoo and conditioner' it read. I shrugged and opened it and squeezed some of the silky and shiny white liquid.

Sighing, I started to wash up.

* * *

I opened the bathroom door just a little, expecting to see an adult come over to me and shove me back into the bathroom and say that I'm not allowed to come down until my new 'parents' say I can or when someone comes and drags me out of the bathroom.

I can't really blame them. Who wants a strange kid wandering around their house?

I heard a door open and quickly shut the bathroom door, bracing my back against it. A heard a few bags fall onto the bathroom floor the bedroom and heard a few shuffles before the golden knob turned and wiggled.

Taking a few steps forward, I saw that man again. He was scowling. Maybe I was supposed to go somewhere after finishing my bath? I blinked at him. His icy cold blue eyes piercing into me.

I narrowed my eyes at him as we stood their, glaring at each other, not once flinching, breaths soft and silent. Neither of us were backing down anytime soon.

I don't know how long it was. Maybe five or ten minutes, but we just kept glaring at each other before he shook his head, closing his eyes. He handed me a bag. "Get changed." he muttered before exiting out of the bathroom, leaving me with the white Domino Super-Store bag.

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Better then a towel.

* * *

Seto's POV:

I glared at the wall, pale blue it was. I heard shuffling in the bathroom as _Yami_ got dressed, tapping my foot in annoyance. How long does it take to get dressed?

I frowned as I heard the bathroom door open, my blue eyes glancing to my left as Yami walked into my room.

He stared at me with his crimson red eyes. Emotionless face as it was.

I looked at him. He was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt with some black and white sneakers, black and white cap on his head, his spikes sticking out from under the hat.

"Hungry?" I asked solemnly.

He blinked at me like if it surprised him I asked. He just shrugged, eyes slipping to the floor as he dug his small hands into his pockets.

"Hn." he murmured.

I shook my head slightly, eyes closed. For a minute, I tried to think of what I should do next. I stood up, making Yami jump back a few steps. I raised an eyebrow at him, my blue eyes scanning him. "What is up with you?"

Yami just shook his head at me and shrugged.

I glared at him for a few moments before I decided I was hungry too. "Lets get eat something." I muttered, walking out of my room, Yami close behind.

* * *

**BE Dragon: **And there is the chapter! Rather short. Sorry. But the next one will be longer, promise! Review please! Next Chapter... Dinner Horror!


End file.
